Zadie
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: Zadie was happy but what happens when things start to go wrong. Will everything work out or will she lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

Ben and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating. I was staring off into space thinking.

"Hey what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Zane."

"You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I can't wait to see him again."

"Yeah I can't wait either. He's suck a good kid. I wish things were different and we could have one of our own."  
>"Really you want to have kids with me?"<p>

"Why wouldn't I want to have kids with you? I love you."

"Well you know we could always adopt."

"I never thought of that. We could couldn't we."

"Yep we could but first we have to get married. I can't believe our wedding is only a few months away."

"When are you getting your dress?"

"Mercy, Jesse, my mom and I are going to do that Sunday."

"When are they driving down."

"They are supposed to leave tomorrow. Zane is going to stay with Charles and Anna."

Ben kissed me and left for work. I cleaned up the dishes and took a shower. Jesse came down right as I finished getting dressed. She knocked on the door and I let her in. We were going to the mall to get our nails done.

"Hey you ready to go."

"Just about I have to do my hair."

" Okay. So where are you and Ben going on your honeymoon?"

" I don't know he won't tell me. He is suck an ass."

Jesse just laughed. I did my hair and put on my shoes. Jesse and I turned up the radio and sang along. We spent the whole day together. Jesse and I were really close. I thought of her as my sister. When we got to the house Adam, Mercy and Ben were in the kitchen.

"We could hear you coming a mile away."

"Yeah what's your point?"

"I didn't have one. I was just saying."

"Okay I didn't think you did. You are such a goof ball sometimes. You know that Ben."

"Yep but you love me anyway."

"God help me I do."

We sat in the living room and talked for a while. Ben and I got up and said goodnight. It was getting late and Ben had to work in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and I fell asleep in each others arms. I was sleeping great when all of a sudden my eyes flew open and I sat straight up in bed. Ben sat up and I looked at him tears streaking my cheeks.

"Something is wrong."

"With who?"

"My parents."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Call it intuition."

I got out of bed and stumbled into the hall. Ben grabbed my arm to steady me. We went into the kitchen were Adam and Mercy were getting ready for work.

"Adam"

"Hey breathe before you hyperventilate. You're shaking are you okay."

" No something is wrong with my parents. Don't ask me how I know I just do."

"Okay just calm down."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Adam I need to take to Zadie now."

"Bran what's going on?"  
>"Zadie your mom, step dad and Zane were in an accident on the way to drop off Zane. Zane is fine not even a scratch. He's with Charles and Anna. Your step dad didn't make it."<p>

"What about my mom?"

"It isn't looking good Zadie."

"Sam you do what ever you have to. Do you hear me? I mean anything. Try changing her if you have to."

"We already have Zadie but even that might not save her."

"Put the phone up to her ear so I can talk to her."

"Okay."

" Mom you have to keep your heart beating. Zane and I need you. Do you remember what you always used to tell me, when my father would hit me? You said fight like a girl. That's what you need to do now. Fight like a girl. I love you."

"I think you might have gotten through to her. Her heart rate just went up."

"Good. Bran I want my son."

"Okay I will bring him up."

"Okay I'll see you when you get here. Thanks Bran."

I hung up the phone and slid down the wall and started to cry. Ben sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

" I didn't even ask you if you wanted my son here full time."

" Of course I want him here full time. I love him Zadie. He's a part of you how could I not love him."

"He's the best part of me."

" I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it."

"She'll make it and even if she doesn't you have us to lean on."


	3. Chapter 3

We had a pack meeting that next night so everyone was at the house. After the meeting I was sitting in the living room with Mercy. Adam and Ben were in the kitchen making popcorn. I was looking out the window. I looked at Mercy. I started crying and shaking my head.

"Zadie what's wrong."

I just started to rock.

"Adam, Ben somethings wrong with Zadie."

"What do you mean."

"Just get in here now."

They came running in. Ben knelt down in front of me. I looked at him and threw my arms around him.

"What's going on babe."

"Gone."

"What does she mean gone?"

"I think I know what she means. She didn't make it did she?"

I shook my head and started to cry harder. I took a few deep breathes and grabbed my phone. I dialed Sam's number.

" She didn't make it did she Sam?"

" No sweetie she didn't. I was just getting ready to call you. We did everything we could. I'm sorry."

" I know you tried Sam. How is Zane?"

"He's doing great. Dad is leaving in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks for trying Sam."

I hung up the phone and looked at Ben. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. We sat in silence for a while.

"We do have a few questions for you Zadie."

"Okay ask away."

"You said you signed custody of Zane over to your mother. Well with her gone what happens to Zane?"

"Well custody goes back to me. We already set it up with the lawyer. It's in the custody papers."

"Okay what about the funeral?"  
>"Well she wants to be cremated and her ashes spread in this little clearing in the woods."<p>

"Okay well that's all the questions we had for you."


	4. Chapter 4

I was so excited to see my son that I couldn't sit still. I couldn't wait til I had my little boy in my arms. This time I didn't have to give back to my mother then again if I had asked my mother, she would have let me keep him.

"Bran should be here any minute. You ready for this Ben?"

"Yep. I will finally have the family I never knew I wanted."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then Bran pulled into the drive way. Ben and I went out to meet them. Bran shut his door and got Zane out of his car seat and put him on the ground. He saw me and took off running.

"Mommy,mommy!" I scooped him up and hugged him

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Great. Mommy do I get to stay with you forever?"

"Yeah baby you do."

"Why you crying mommy?"

"I'm just so happy."

"Okay I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby."

I took him in the house and set him down. He looked up at Ben and took his hand. Everyone was in the living room waiting to welcome Zane home. Adam had bought him a little power wheels hummer. He let go of Ben's s hand and jump in it. He told Adam thanks as he took off barely missing Warren's foot.

Warren jumped out of the way and we all laughed.

"I think he likes it."

" I think you are right."

After the second time he almost ran over Warren, we took him and the power wheels outside. We watched him play until dark. I put in one of the cartoons that Adam had in his movie collection and Zane sat on my lap and fell asleep. When I was sure he was out I put him in his room and went back into the living room. Everyone was sitting around talking.

"You are a natural with him."

"Thanks Bran. I was actually really nervous. This was the first time I've had him without my mom right there."

"You did great. You'll be just fine."

"What happened to his father?"

"He died attempting the change. We actually made Zane the night before."

"I'm sorry Zadie. It must be hard."

"Yeah sometimes it can be. Especially when he does something just like his father. He looks a lot like his father actually."

"Yeah I remember his father. He does have a lot of his facially expressions. He has his smile too. He was always smiling about something."

"Yeah he was always happy."

"We better go to bed. I have a feeling it is going to be an early morning."

On the way to my room, I peeked into his room and he was sleeping like a rock. I smiled to myself and thought I can do this.


	5. Chapter 5

The next month went great. We got into a routine and Zane was adjusting well. Everyone loved him. He had them all wrapped around his finger. All he had to do was give them a smile and they would give him what he wanted.

Zane was staying with Warren and Kyle for the night to give Ben and I some alone time. Warren had to work late so Kyle had Zane by himself for most of the night. Adam and Mercy went out to dinner and a movie. Jesse was at a friends house so we had the house to ourselves. It was about 1 in the morning Ben and I were watching a movie when the phone rang.

"Hey Kyle"

"Ben"

"What's going on?"

"Zane's gone. I went to check on him and he's gone. The window is open which I made sure was shut because it was getting cool out. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean he's gone? Is Warren there?"

"He's gone like someone came through the window and took him. Yeah he was but he is trying to track the scent."

"Was it a wolf?"

"Warren said it was but he can't figure out who would want to hurt Zane. He's back do you want to talk to him."

" Yeah put him on. Warren what did you find?"

"Well who ever it was didn't leave town. It was another wolf. Though I don't know what they would want with Zane. They would have had to be watching him."

"Well yeah how else would they have known that he was there and you weren't home."

I sat there crying listening to them talk. When I realized that they were still in town I stood up and went to the back door. I flung it open and walked out into the yard. I threw my head back and shouted.

"I will find you and when I do there better not be a hair out of place on his head. You better start counting your breathes now because you don't have many left. You fucked with the wrong person."

I knew they would hear me. They were wolves after all. I felt Ben come up behind me as the phone rang. It was Adam. He said that Warren had filled them in and that they were on there way home. Adam and Mercy came in the door about twenty minutes later.

"I heard your warning from across town."

"Good that mean so did he."

"What do you mean he?"

"I have a pretty good idea who took him. My uncle was mad at me after the pack killed my father. He blamed me for it. He was also mad that we wouldn't let him have anything to do with Zane. He told me he would get me for what I did. He took Zane to get to me." Just then Warren and Kyle came in.

"Zadie I'm so sorry."

"Kyle it's not your fault."

"I tracked him as far as I could but he got in a car and I lost the scent. They car was heading toward Stefan's though. That's why I think they are still in town."

"Maybe he will know something?"

"Mercy can you call him?"

"Yeah Stefan?"

A few minutes past before he appeared in the living room.

"Stefan have you noticed anything strange around your house?"

"No Why do you ask?"  
>"Someone took Zane from Kyle's house tonight and Warren said the car he got into was heading toward your house."<p>

"I will keep an eye out for anything unusual and I will have my people watch for me during the day. I will let you know if anything turns up day or night. If there is anything else I can do just let me know."

With that he disappeared.

"I hate when he does that creeps me out."

"I know it does me too but that's Stefan."

"He does smell good though. Like buttered popcorn." Ben let out a soft growl

"Now Ben don't be jealous. I'm not attracted to him. He just makes me want popcorn."

"Okay that is just a little weird."

"I'm going to go make some."

I went into the kitchen to make the popcorn. I looked at the fridge and saw the picture that Zane had colored on it. I forgot about the popcorn and grabbed it. At the bottom he had Jesse write love you mommy. I rubbed my finger across the words and started to cry. I sat on the floor unable to stand any longer. Ben came in and sat down by me.

"We will get him back."

"I know we will. They better not touch a hair on his head."

"You okay?"

"As okay as I can be."

"Lets go to bed and try to get some sleep. Adam has people out sniffing around."

We laid down and I put my head on his chest.

"Don't worry we will find him."

"I know we will. I just hope it's soon."


	6. Chapter 6

None of the wolves could track the scent to where they were staying. Adam had me stay home just in case they called. It was frustrating me to no end. I wanted to be out there looking for my son. Two days after he was taken Stefan showed up.

"I think I found him in a house down the street from mine. I can smell an unfamiliar wolf around the house. There's cartoons playing around the clock."

"Can you take me to the house. I might recognize the scent?"

"Yeah I can."

"I want you to take Ben with you just in case."

"Okay you ready?"

"Let's go."

He took us to his house and showed us where the scent was coming from. It was two houses down across the street. I could smell the scent of the other wolf from his house.

"I know that scent."

"Who is it?"

Just as I started to answer him. We heard Zane start to cry.

"Hey what's wrong little man?"

"I want my mommy."

"It's okay Daddy's here. You will get to see your mommy soon buddy I promise."

"Mommy said that daddy was gone and he couldn't come back because he is in heaven."

"Well that's what she thought but daddy lied to her."

"Why did you do that?"

"I will explain it to you when you are older. You okay now buddy?"

"Yeah but I miss my mommy."

I stood there listening. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked at Ben with tears in my eyes and took off toward the house. Ben was right on my heels. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He answered the door. I stepped around him into the house. Zane saw me and came running up to me.

"Are you okay Zane?"

"Yeah Mommy I'm fine. He says he's my daddy."

"I know I heard. Will you go with Ben so me and him can talk. Mommy will be back when she's done."

"Okay I love you mommy."

"Love you too Zane."

I gave Zane to Ben and kissed them both. I told Ben to take Zane home and I would be there when I was done. I waited for them to leave.

"How could you do that to me? You made me think you were dead but it was your brother."

"I had to. Your father didn't want you around me after he found out what we did. When I survived and Alex didn't your father threatened to kill me, you and my mother if I didn't pretend that I was Alex. You don't know how hard it was. Seeing you pregnant with my child and not being able to tell you. It killed me being called Uncle Alex by my own son. "

"You could have told me after he died. I was there for 3 months and you didn't say a word."

"I wanted to but your uncle would have killed me. He was in on it too. I had no choice. I had to keep you and my mother safe."

"So what you decided to kidnap our son instead of telling someone what happened. Did you think I wouldn't come looking for him?"

"I just wanted to tell him I was his father and to spend some time with him. I was going to bring him back."

"You could have just told me what was going on."

"Would you have believed me?"

"I still don't know if I believe it's really you."

"You want me to prove it? "

"Yeah I do. Tell me something that only me and you would know?"

"We had a place where we would always meet. Where no one would find us. It was were we made Zane. It was a cave hidden behind a waterfall. I followed you up there after Zane was born. You told me he's so beautiful and perfect. I wish you could see him. After you left I put a necklace in there for you to find." I put my hand around the necklace.

"_Two become one love Zander_. I never take it off.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted him to know."

"You don't have to leave. We can go back to Adam's and explain what happened. You can be part of my pack."

"What raise Zane together? Zadie you are mated and engaged."

"That doesn't mean we can't raise Zane together. Adam and his ex do it. Plus I think you would like Ben. He's a lot like you."

"I would love to watch Zane grow up. We can try and see what happens."


	7. Chapter 7

None of the wolves could track the scent to where they were staying. Adam had me stay home just in case they called. It was frustrating me to no end. I wanted to be out there looking for my son. Two days after he was taken Stefan showed up.

"I think I found him in a house down the street from mine. I can smell an unfamiliar wolf around the house. There's cartoons playing around the clock."

"Can you take me to the house. I might recognize the scent?"

"Yeah I can."

"I want you to take Ben with you just in case."

"Okay you ready?"

"Let's go."

He took us to his house and showed us where the scent was coming from. It was two houses down across the street. I could smell the scent of the other wolf from his house.

"I know that scent."

"Who is it?"

Just as I started to answer him. We heard Zane start to cry.

"Hey what's wrong little man?"

"I want my mommy."

"It's okay Daddy's here. You will get to see your mommy soon buddy I promise."

"Mommy said that daddy was gone and he couldn't come back because he is in heaven."

"Well that's what she thought but daddy lied to her."

"Why did you do that?"

"I will explain it to you when you are older. You okay now buddy?"

"Yeah but I miss my mommy."

I stood there listening. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked at Ben with tears in my eyes and took off toward the house. Ben was right on my heels. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He answered the door. I stepped around him into the house. Zane saw me and came running up to me.

"Are you okay Zane?"

"Yeah Mommy I'm fine. He says he's my daddy."

"I know I heard. Will you go with Ben so me and him can talk. Mommy will be back when she's done."

"Okay I love you mommy."

"Love you too Zane."

I gave Zane to Ben and kissed them both. I told Ben to take Zane home and I would be there when I was done. I waited for them to leave.

"How could you do that to me? You made me think you were dead but it was your brother."

"I had to. Your father didn't want you around me after he found out what we did. When I survived and Alex didn't your father threatened to kill me, you and my mother if I didn't pretend that I was Alex. You don't know how hard it was. Seeing you pregnant with my child and not being able to tell you. It killed me being called Uncle Alex by my own son. "

"You could have told me after he died. I was there for 3 months and you didn't say a word."

"I wanted to but your uncle would have killed me. He was in on it too. I had no choice. I had to keep you and my mother safe."

"So what you decided to kidnap our son instead of telling someone what happened. Did you think I wouldn't come looking for him?"

"I just wanted to tell him I was his father and to spend some time with him. I was going to bring him back."

"You could have just told me what was going on."

"Would you have believed me?"

"I still don't know if I believe it's really you."

"You want me to prove it? "

"Yeah I do. Tell me something that only me and you would know?"

"We had a place where we would always meet. Where no one would find us. It was were we made Zane. It was a cave hidden behind a waterfall. I followed you up there after Zane was born. You told me he's so beautiful and perfect. I wish you could see him. After you left I put a necklace in there for you to find." I put my hand around the necklace.

"_Two become one love Zander_. I never take it off.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted him to know."

"You don't have to leave. We can go back to Adam's and explain what happened. You can be part of my pack."

"What raise Zane together? Zadie you are mated and engaged."

"That doesn't mean we can't raise Zane together. Adam and his ex do it. Plus I think you would like Ben. He's a lot like you."

"I would love to watch Zane grow up. We can try and see what happens."


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of weeks, Zander continued to flirt with Jesse. I kept telling him to stop flirting with her but he wouldn't listen. I had just gotten done telling Zander to leave Jesse alone again as he was leaving. He was taking Zane to his house for the weekend to see his mother. I gave Zane a hug and told him to be good. I went to our room and Ben was standing by the bed with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"I see the way you look at him."

"The way I look at who?"

"Zander don't play dumb with me Zadie."

"And just how do I look at him?"

"The way you used to look at me. Don't think I don't fucking notice that you get jealous by the way he flirts with Jesse. You are still in love with him."

"I do not get jealous."

"Yes you fucking do. You didn't even deny that you are still in love with him."

"You can't really believe I'm still in love with him."

"Yes I do believe that. I can't sit here and watch you act like a love sick puppy anymore with someone that's not me."

"What are you saying Ben."

"That until you decide who you want more, I'm leaving. You come find me when you figure it out."

I looked at him in disbelief tears streaming down my cheeks. He stood there for a minute, then walked out. I followed him to his truck.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"So what that's it you're just giving up?"

"No I'm not giving up. I'm leaving it up to you. Like I said when you figure out who you want come find me."

He left before I had a chance to say anything else. I stood there and watched him go. I went back in the house, and sat on our bed hugging his pillow. I sat there for a while before I picked up the phone. I dialed his number but got the voice mail.

"Ben please come back . If you won't do that at least call me back."

I put the phone down and started to cry harder. I sat there for an hours crying before I finally feel asleep holding his pillow. I woke up and looked around hoping he was there. When he wasn't I started to cry again. I tried to call him and got the voice mail again. Someone knocked on my door when I didn't answer Warren stuck his head in.

"What you here to tell me I'm in love with Zander too?"

"No I just wanted to see if I could help."

"How? He gave up."

"No he didn't. He knows you love him. He just doesn't know if it's enough."

"Not enough? I wish I could make him see just how much I love. Then maybe he would understand that I will never want anyone else. But I don't even know where he is. He shut down the bond so I couldn't find him. Like he doesn't want me to find him."

"It's not that he doesn't want you to find him. It's just that he wants you to find him on your own."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to him last night. He came to our house for a while. He said that it hurt him to leave but it killed him that he made you cry. I told him that I would talk to you. He told me to tell you that if you thought about it you would know where to find him."

"Well it must not have been that hard because he still did it."

"Well think about it this way, it killed you to leave Zane but you still did it. Right?"

"Yeah but I knew I would see him again. Wait so you are saying that Ben knows that I will find him?"

"Yep that is exactly what I'm saying. I don't think he realizes it but yeah."

"I think I know where he might be."


	9. Chapter 9

I left Warren standing there and took off. I got in my car and went to the bar were it all started. I saw his truck in the parking lot. I parked next to him and got out. I took a few deep breathes on the way to the bar. The sign on the door said closed for private party. I walked in and Ben was sitting at the table staring at the stage. I stopped by the door. He didn't even look at me.

"Ben. I found you. Now what?"

"That's up to you."

"You know it would be easier to talk to you if you would look at me."

He turned his head and looked at me. "Okay I'm looking at you."

"I don't know how to fix this but I'm going to try. First off yes I love Zander. No I'm not in love with him. He's the father of my child I will always love him because of that. Second I might have gotten jealous when he was flirting with Jesse, but it's not because he was flirting with her. "

"Then why would you get jealous about it."

"It's hard to explain."

"Try." I walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Okay. Do you remember how we used to be before we got together and you were with Stacy?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well when they do that it reminds me of how we use to be and it reminds me that we aren't like that anymore. I feel like were just going through the motions. I know you love me but I don't always feel like you do."

He just sat there looking at me. After a few minutes of him just sitting there I started to cry.

"Sssayy something daaamm it." When he didn't, I turned around and started for the door. Before I got half to the door he grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave. I didn't realize you felt that way."

"How were you supposed to know?"

"We are a mated pair. I should have been able to see it. I knew you were sad. I just thought it was because of what happened to your mom, but I just realized you've been sad for a while now. Now I know why and it's all my fault." I started to say something but he put his finger over my mouth. He took his thumb and wiped the tears off my face.

"Now stop crying and get over it."

"Yeah that's real nice. Why don't you fuck off."

"Well you know we have the bar til noon tomorrow."

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me into him and kissed me.

"And just what do you have on your mind?"

"You know the usual. I thought we could eat and then just watch TV."

"Really well you know I have a better idea."

"What would that be?"

"Well I could tell you but what would be the fun in that."

He smiled as I untucked his shirt and pulled it over his head. I threw it on the floor and started kissing his chest and neck. I stepped back a little and rubbed my hand up and down his abs. I put my finger in the waist of his jeans and pulled him back to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He pulled my shirt over my head and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the stage and laid me down. We finished undressing each other and made love. We laid there for a while then we decided to go home. While I was getting in my car, he pinned me against the door.

"You are so beautiful."

"Well you aren't so bad yourself there sexy."

"I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Really what is it?"

"You'll have to wait until you get home."

"You are so mean."


	10. Chapter 10

When he got home, I was sitting on the trunk of my car. I was smiling from ear to ear when he got out of the truck. He just shook his head.

"I win. Can I have my surprise now?"

"I guess since you waited so patiently."

He took my hand and lead me into the house. He took me to living room and sat me in front of the computer and told me to close my eyes. He stood behind me and typed something into the computer.

"Okay open your eyes."

I opened them and stared at the screen for a minute. I looked at him then back at the screen.

"It's an ultrasound."

"Yep say hello to our daughter."

"Our daughter? What do you mean."

"Well I found this site on the internet on adoption six months ago so I made a profile. Well a couple of months ago this young lady picked us to adopt her child. It was supposed to be your wedding present but I couldn't wait. She just found out yesterday that the baby is a little girl."

"I can't believe you did this for me. I love you so much. When is she due.?"

"Around August 1st."

"Have you met her or talked to her? Does she know what we are? "

"Yes I have met her once and I've talked to her on the phone. Yes I told her what we are and she is fine with it. She said it was part of the reason she chose us, she knows that we will take care of the baby."

"I still can't believe you did this without me knowing about it, but you know what's funny you couldn't wait another week to tell me."

"Oh shut up. You are suck a bitch."

"Love you too Ben."

We got married a week later in Adam's back yard. Adam walked me down the aisle and Mercy and Jesse were my brides maids. Warren and Kyle were Ben's grooms men. Of course Zane was the ring barrier and Gabriel's littlest sister was the flower girl. We had the reception at the bar. Everyone was there even our unborn daughter, who we decided to name Luna Leanne.

"Why are you naming her Luna Leanne?"  
>"Because Luna means moon which fits since we are werewolves and Leanne is her birth mothers name."<p>

"Well I can't wait til she's here because I'm going to spoil her rotten."

"Wouldn't except anything less from Aunt Jesse."

We went to England for our honeymoon. I got to see where Ben grow up and meet his old pack. We stayed there for a couple of weeks then we spent a week in Montana. When we got home the nursery was done and fully stocked, which was good because baby Luna came 2 weeks early. Ben was so nervous when he held Luna for the first time.

"I'm I doing it right?"

"You are doing just fine Ben."

"She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's finally here."

"Yeah I think she likes her daddy."

We signed the adoption papers the next day and took her home. It didn't take long to adjust to having a newborn in the house of course we had a lot of help. She definitely had her godfathers (Warren and Kyle) wrapped around her little finger. They didn't seem to want to put her down. Zane even loved her. He liked to help feed her. We were a very happy family. We had everything we wanted a little boy and a little girl and of course each other.


End file.
